


What's Some Endurance Training Between Lads?

by decadentbynature



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Milo, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Fondling, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Titty Job, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: After defeating Milo in battle, the Trainer returns for a workout date with the buff Gym Leader. Only, it becomes immediately obvious that working out together isn't exactly what Milo has in mind





	What's Some Endurance Training Between Lads?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Geiblogger  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

He was doing it on purpose, that much was painfully obvious. At first, he did do his best to ignore it but when Milo slowly stripped off his shirt, giving the Trainer a show of revealing inch after inch of his beefy, sweaty chest before tossing the balled up shirt aside, glancing out of the corner of his eye down at the Trainer’s flushed, stupidly gawking face, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his full lips, the Trainer knew he was done for. After that, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Milo. He knew that Milo knew he was looking – the amount of times he’d been trying to sneakily look over at him when he thought he wasn’t paying attention, only for their eyes to meet, sending a bolt of heat racing down to the Trainer’s already painfully hard cock, were more than enough indication that Milo knew exactly what was going on. And yet, Milo continued on showing off his gorgeous body, seeming to become bolder as the Trainer lost the ability to be sneaky, instead turning to openly leering, his gaze roaming over the lines and slopes of Milo’s body. 

“Your chest is incredible.” The Trainer finally said after a prolonged silence that was only punctuated with pants and grunts. 

“Yeah?” Milo laughed, stopping mid-rep. Straightening up, he nonchalantly strolled over to the Trainer and, to his shock, grabbed his hands, pressing them flat against his pecs. A bolt of electricity raced up his arms. The rate of his heartbeat shot up from galloping to vibrating so fast, he could hardly distinguish between the beats. Underneath his palms, Milo’s skin was hot, smooth and sweaty. Swallowing hard, his head spinning, the Trainer looked up at Milo questioning. When he just offered a sloped smile, the Trainer let his gaze drop back down to his beefy chest. Sucking in a deep breath, he started to move his hands, letting them roam all over Milo’s chest, tracing the curve of his plentiful pecs, brush over his cute, pink nipples (his cock twitching at the little tremble that got), touching him all over. 

“Impressive, right?” Milo asked teasingly. 

“Y-yeah.” The Trainer breathed, dragging his blunt nails over the skin stretched over the incredible muscles, watching the red marks fade. 

Dazed, overwhelmed with heat and want, the Trainer let his hands wander for just a few moments more before just touching wasn’t enough. Exhaling sharply, he dipped down to take one of Milo’s nipples into his mouth, clamping his lips down around the hard nub. When Milo moaned softly, one large hand landing on the back of the Trainer’s head, pressing him into the curve of his pec, the last ounce of the Trainer’s self-control snapped. Using both his hands and mouth, he stroked, groped, bit and licked Milo’s chest, wanting to cover every single inch in red marks and his saliva. Gliding his tongue along his skin, gathering up the salt of his sweat, his head spinning from the incredible taste before finally going back to sucking hard on his nipples, swirling his tongue around and flicking the hardened nub with his tongue. 

All too soon, Milo moved away, leaving the Trainer with his hands outstretched, his mouth hanging open, already missing the sensation. Mouth hanging open slightly, so turned on that he was dizzy, the Trainer watched, silent and still, as Milo stopped a couple paces away, keeping his back to him, and began to rapidly squat. It was a direct assault against him – the precise movements of each squat accentuated that gorgeous ass, showcasing just how round and plump it was underneath those tight shorts. Practically drooling, unable to tear his eyes away from that amazing booty, his cock straining up against the restraints of his pants, pitching a more than noticeable tent, the Trainer was halfway to the point of giving himself a little relief when Milo suddenly stopped and turned, making him jump in surprise. 

“You alright, there?” He asked playfully, slowly squatting down so he was at eye level with the Trainer. His gaze slowly slid down to his crotch, lingering on his very obvious erection, a lazy smile spreading across his face when the Trainer quickly tried to hide it, “You seem pretty stiff and distracted. I can help with that.” 

Straightening back up, he strode over to the Trainer, offering a large hand. When the Trainer took it, he closed his thick, calloused fingers around his hand, the pad of his thumb brushing along his skin, inspiring a flash of tingling. Smiling lazily, Milo said in a soft, husky voice that sent a shiver down his spine, “How about we move onto endurance training? It’ll blow off some steam and help us both relax.”

The true intention didn’t need to be explicitly stated. He understood immediately what that gleam in Milo’s eyes meant; knew what he truly meant by ‘endurance training’. Inhaling sharply, not trusting himself to speak, the Trainer just mutely nodded. Before he’d even finished moving his head, he found himself flat on his back, his legs spread wide open, Milo’s large mass shifting between them, one of his big hands tugging his pants down a little. Blinking rapidly in surprise, the Trainer yelped, “Whoa, whoa, wait!”

“Huh, what’s up?”

“I…uh,” the Trainer’s face heated up even more, “I thought that I…uh, well, I was hoping that I’d be able to…um…be on top.”

Milo’s eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, the Trainer was nervous that he might’ve said the wrong thing and was about to backpedal when Milo laughed, looking rather pleased. Leaning down to sweetly kiss his lips, he said, “You are a delight, you know that? It’s been far too long since I’ve gotten that kind of request. My ass has been begging for some thick, hot meat so you better be prepared to play with me for a long while.”

Instead of answering, the Trainer decided that actions spoke way louder than words. Quickly pushing up, causing Milo to be caught off balance, the Trainer pushed him down onto his back, slipping his hands underneath his knees, pushing those muscular legs up until they were dangling over Milo’s head. Grabbing his tight shorts, he roughly yanked them down, exposing that plump, plush boy. Panting raggedly, burning with incredible heat, so turned on, he couldn’t think straight, the Trainer spread those luscious cheeks, revealing his cute, pink hole and immediately dived into his meal, rubbing his tongue all over the puckered hole. Milo moaned loudly, one large hand landing on the Trainer’s head, curling into his hair. After saturating his skin with saliva, the Trainer briefly pushed his fingers into Milo’s mouth to get them all wet, shuddering when Milo hungrily sucked on his digits. Regrettably pulling them away, he made quick work of getting his hole all nice and loose and soft. 

Even with the, admittedly, fast rate he managed to get him ready for his cock, the Trainer was about to go crazy but before he could get his pants open, Milo gracefully rolled over onto his side, laid down onto his stomach in front of him and tugged his pants down, allowing his painfully hard cock to come bouncing out. Whistling in appreciation, Milo wrapped his hand around him, giving him a playfully pump, a low chuckle rumbling out of his chest when the Trainer bucked uncontrollably into his hold then took his aching length into his mouth. Crying out sharply, his head thrown back, the Trainer got one hard thrust into that incredible wet heat before Milo caught hold of his hips, holding him in place as he slowly bobbed up and down a couple times, coating his cock in a thick layer of saliva. With a lewd slurp, he pulled off, a long string of saliva momentarily keeping them connected as Milo leaned back, spun around so his butt was facing him and hooked his hands underneath his knees, spreading his legs open invitingly. 

There was no point in trying to make it romantic or sweet. All of his blood was in his cock, leaving his brain a complete wreck. Breathing heavily, sweat rolling into his eyes, the Trainer pushed forward, leading the head of his cock to Milo’s twitching, sopping wet hole and slammed forward, plunging his dick into that waiting heat. It was a miracle he didn’t cum right away. Between the insane tightness that clamped down onto him with such strength, it felt as though Milo’s ass was trying to make sure he couldn’t pull his cock out, and the absolutely gorgeous, throaty, lusty moan that Milo let loose, he was right on the verge from the very beginning. Vision wildly flickering, a loud buzzing filling his ears, the Trainer blindly pounded into that tight heat, urged on by the increasing volume and intensity of Milo’s pants and moans. It felt so incredibly good to be inside his hole that it felt like his cock and mind were melting. Pleasure crashed over his body in immense, overwhelming waves. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but, thankfully, it didn’t look like Milo was either. His large, veiny cock was steadily leaking precum. With every thrust, it twitched violently. 

“Fuck! Yeah!” Milo panted, grinding his hips against the Trainer, “There! Right there! More! Fuck! Feels good! Feels so good! More! More!”

Cumming…cumming, he wasn’t gonna last much longer! And, as tempting as it was to cum inside that incredible hole, he wanted something else. Just as he knew he wasn’t going to last for more than a couple more thrusts, the Trainer pulled out, leaving that tantalizing heat behind. As Milo was giving him a confused, disappointed look, the Trainer slid forward, straddling his beefy chest. Plopping his cock between those impressive, massive pecs, he squeezed them together, creating an absolutely heavenly pillow for him to thrust his cock between. He hadn’t really expected it to feel as good as being inside him so when the first thrust between those gorgeous pecs wound up nearly bringing him to his breaking point, he realized that it didn’t matter what part of Milo he used, all of them would feel amazing. Chuckling huskily, his bright green eyes gleaming with lust and heat, Milo lifted his head, stretching his mouth open, his tongue sliding out so that when the Trainer thrust forward, the tip of his cock bumped against it.

Predictably, he didn’t last long. After a couple of thrusts, he was cumming with a strangled moan, slamming his cock forward so the slit was pushed against Milo’s tongue, splattering his mouth and face with thick ropes of cum. Ecstasy howled through his nerves, slamming into his synapses with enough force to make him feel like he’d been slapped across the face. As he was coming down, he slid down, turned around and took Milo’s cock into his mouth, somehow managing to sink all the way into the base, taking in every last inch of that thick meat. It tasted incredible – so masculine and salty. Milo moaned sharply, his muscular hips bucking hard, driving his cock in even further. Smiling around him, the Trainer sucked hard on his twitching length, rubbing his tongue against the underside and managed one swipe before Milo was cumming as well, flooding his throat with a torrent of thick, delicious cum. The Trainer swallowed everything down greedily, lightly massaging his heavy balls as he sucked out every last drop. 

“Fuck…” Milo breathed as the Trainer slid off his cock with a wet pop. The Trainer lapped his tongue against the slit, gathering up the last little bit then turned to glance down at Milo’s flushed face. An immense sense of triumph bloomed inside his chest. More…he wanted even more, he wanted to see all the kinds of expressions he could make Milo have over the course of fucking him senseless. Just once wasn’t nearly enough. His cock was still rock hard, as was Milo’s. Sliding around, he slipped up to his chest again, planting his hands on Milo’s sweaty chest. 

“You good to keep playing?” He asked playfully, fondling his marshmallow-y pecs. 

Milo snorted, brushing a hand through his sweaty hair, “You even have to ask? I’m nowhere near satisfied.” 

He gave the Trainer’s ass a light slap, “Get back to it. Show me what you’re made of.”

Smiling widely, the Trainer leaned down for a kiss, not caring one bit that he was getting a taste of his own jizz then did as he was told, sliding back down between Milo’s legs. Their work out date lasted for the rest of the day so it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go. Even if he did, whatever there was that he had to do or needed to go would have to wait. There was nothing more important than spending the rest of the day thoroughly exploring Milo’s sinfully divine body.


End file.
